


A Wet Distraction

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Experienced!Merlin, First Time, M/M, Merlin actually listens for once, Virgin!Arthur, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After the death of his father, Arthur teases Merlin about his strange offer while in desperate need of a distraction from the pain of his grief.Episode tag- The Wicked Day; missing scene interlude.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 54





	A Wet Distraction

“Merlin, is your offer still open? Or was it just a joke?” Arthur picked at the remainder of his breakfast.

“Offer? What offer is that?” Merlin shifted slightly; after waiting all night for Arthur, and a large breakfast with plenty of water, he knew that he would need to excuse himself soon, this time to pee for real.

“I need a distraction; tonight I will be crowned king but I…” He shook his head. “My emotions are a mess. I need something to ease the pain first; no magic, no potions, just…”

“Just what? Wait you don’t mean yesterday when we met the sorcerer!”

“No, Merlin, I met the sorcerer. You were too busy taking the world's longest piss.”

“Well I wasn’t… not the entire time. I got distracted and…” He turned bright red.

“I know; you were thinking about me watching you and had to jerk off first, I’m well aware.”

“WHAT?! No I…” 

“Why else would you ask if I wanted to watch, unless you want me to watch you piss? And now I am asking if you still want to?”

“You mean you…?” Merlin sat up, as an unexpected wave of arousal shot up his spine. “But yesterday, you acted like I was crazy for suggesting it?”

“Merlin, that was neither the time nor the place for such bedroom play! We were there to meet an old man, not have kinky sex! Of course I had to  _ act _ like I was repulsed by the idea, though I actually wasn’t. It was surprising though; you’ve never shown any interest in me before; but not unwelcome.” Arthur’s eyes widened as Merlin shifted again, almost squirming, and then a small grin graced his lips. “Looks like I won’t have to wait for long.”

“I… I was…!” Merlin had no idea what to do or say; he couldn’t reveal that he himself was the old sorcerer, or that he hadn’t actually been pissing at all.

All he could do was sit there, squirming, and slowly turn bright red.

“Merlin, if the offer was just a joke, tell me, and we can forget this entire conversation.” Arthur’s cheeks pinked slightly.

“No, no it wasn’t a joke, but I never actually expected you to want to watch me pee.” Merlin swallowed hard. “But if its sex you want, then why not ask Gwen?”

“Merlin! Are you mental?! I now have a chance to change the laws regarding who I am, and am not, allowed to marry, but the people will never accept an impure Queen! If Gwen should fall pregnant unwed, it would ruin everything! Why can’t you understand that? No, she’s the last person I can ask. And, I wouldn’t wish that fate on any other serving girl either. But you… Merlin, you’re not a woman, so there is no chance of me getting you pregnant, now is there?” Arthur all but screamed, wishing that Merlin would just get with the program already, and moved to stand behind him.

“No penetration! As a man, it would just hurt me.” Merlin twisted around to track Arthur with his eyes.

“Down here, yes.” Arthur groped Merlin’s butt. “But not up here.” He tapped Merlin’s lips.

“You want to put it in my mouth?”

“Yes, I do.”

“While I pee?”

“No, after. I want to watch every moment of you letting go.”

Merlin groaned; he had no experience with men, but he knew that oral penetration would have less chance of being damaging than anal. “Alright.”

“Good.” Arthur got out a chamber pot, and set it in the middle of the room. “Now, secure the room; no one is likely to call on me today, but you never know. Maybe Gaius will drop by with some remedy, or something.” Arthur fidgeted, already getting hard but uncertain what to do now that this was actually happening, and feeling oddly nervous for some reason.

As he watched Merlin close the shutters and lock both the main door and the servants entrance, he realized that watching Merlin tamely piss into the chamber pot was not what he wanted at all; and also that he had never actually seen Merlin’s cock before, though he had seen most of the rest of Merlin, at one point or another.

“Merlin, wait. Put the chamber pot away.”

“Sire?” He could see that Merlin was hoping that this was all a joke after all.

“I don’t want you to piss there, I want…” His cheeks flamed bright red, but he swallowed his pride and plowed on. “I want you to piss on me, in bed.”

“WHAT?! But Arthur the mattress…!”

“You can clean it up with magic, yes?” Arthur hoped his casual tone would coax Merlin into confessing what he had suspected for years now; that his bumbling servant was a gifted sorcerer.

“Well, yeah, but…” Merlin broke off his eyes going huge. “Magic, Sire? I don’t…!” He went pale with terror, and Arthur sighed.

“Merlin, I’ve suspected you of using magic almost since we first met; I have not voiced my suspicions to the Ki…. my father, and now I never will.” His voice hardened as he remembered the magic that had ended Uther Pendragon’s life, but he plowed ahead. “I have never seen you use magic for evil; unless pranking me counts as evil. Merlin, tell me… is there some way that healing… No, this isn’t the time…” He broke off, his voice cracking with grief. “I want to believe that magic can be a force for good but right now…” He shook his head.

“Arthur, I understand.” Merlin squirmed. “But if we are to do this… it needs to be now. I don’t have the best control over my bladder.” Merlin took his hand, and led him towards the bed. “How do you want me?”

Not bothering to answer, Arthur instead lay down on his back, and pulled Merlin on top of him. “Wet yourself.”

“Wait!” Merlin squirmed; it was clear he was growing desperate, but was not quite at the point where he could simply swallow his pride and go, or at least that’s what Arthur surmised.

“Yes, Merlin, what is it now?”

“Are there any specific parts of your body you want me to aim for?” Merlin’s words made it clear that, rather than feeling shy, he was trying to make this as enjoyable for the soon-to-be-crowned king as he possibly could.

“Sit on my thighs. No, a bit higher.” Arthur guided the warlock to just the right position.

“You want me to piss all over your cock?” Merlin suddenly grinned. “So, Sire, how long have you had these desires for me?”

“Oh, shut up Merlin, and just let go!”

“Whatever you say, Dollophead!” Merlin’s tone grew more playful by the second.

“Merlin!”

“Clotpole!” There was no mistaking it, Merlin was laughing at him, even as his hand clenched his cock to keep himself from pissing just yet.

“Well, I’m glad  _ you’re _ having fun with this!” His hands lashed out, and he mercilessly began tickling Merlin, making the young man lift his hands to fend of the attack, and the first spurt escaped him.

“Ah!”

“Merlin, go on… piss on me…” His morphed quickly from amused to a blend of aroused and coaxing, and he slowly felt Merlin relax his clenched muscles.

Arthur couldn’t help it; the sight of Merlin’s pants darkening with piss that then soaked his own pants, wetting his cock, was so hot that he moaned, long and deep in his throat, before fumbling to open the warlock's pants, exposing the beautiful organ the torrent of fluid was leaking from.

“Arthur!” Merlin’s voice was high as a hand not his own closed around him, aiming the stream higher, soaking Arthur’s shirt, and his chest. “Stop! I’ll get hard!”

“That’s the plan, Merlin. Did you really think I’d forget your pleasure?” Brown eyes flew open, and met blue eyes that were uncharacteristically gentle at that moment.

“Honestly, you’re such a prat that sometimes I don’t know if you remember that I have emotions as well…” Merlin sighed as the last spurt left him, pressing down on his lower stomach to make sure he was well and truly empty.

“I know, which is why I expect you to tell me if I cross the wrong line. I have only ever intended to tease you, never to hurt you.” Arthur pulled Merlin down, and kissed him softly. “So relax; I have every intention for you to have a release as well.”

Their clothing squelched wetly as Merlin lay down fully on top of Arthur, allowing the kisses to deepen, as hands wandered where they had never before been allowed to. For fear of what Uther would do if he caught them in bed together.

Now, however, that eventuality was no longer possible, and the sexual tension that had been growing between them almost daily was shattered as Merlin pulled Arthur’s pants open, and slid his hand inside.

Humming, Arthur got himself as comfortable as he could, figuring that Merlin was going to ignore his request for oral, but not entirely disappointed as he felt Merlin’s hard cock press against his own without any barriers but flesh itself.

Then Merlin moved, sliding down the bed, and his tongue lapped up the precum beading at Arthur’s tip.

“Merlin.” Without thinking, he reached down and pulled Merlin up by the hair.

He looked up, startled as he was stopped. “No, not like this.”

“You asked me too…?” Merlin frowned in confusion.

“How was I supposed to know that you would actually listen for once?” Arthur sighed. “But yes, I know I asked. I just want to do the same to you…”

“Oh.” Merlin brightened again, as he moved, straddling Arthur’s shoulder’s, and leaning forward so that his adorable cock hung above his Prince’s mouth. “Something more like this?”

“Yes!” There was so much naked need in Arthur’s voice, that for a moment Merlin was tempted to tease him by pulling away, then decided that there was no need to risk having the guards called, and spending yet another day in the stocks.

So instead, he lay down, sighing as he felt Arthur surge up and swallow his cock, before doing the same to the soon-to-be King.

Little did he know that he would soon have something better to tease Arthur about, as he scarcely lasted five minutes of licking and sucking before creaming down Merlin’s throat.

Moaning, Merlin swallowed it all, allowing himself an answering spill down Arthur’s throat, even though his experimentations with Will back in his home village had taught him much greater control than that.

“Sire, if I didn’t know better, I’d say that was your first time…” He felt Arthur go perfect still below him, and hastily shifted until he could see his face. “Oh.”

“Merlin, if you tell anyone I’m a virgin…!”

“Well, isn’t that a good thing? To be pure when ascending the Throne?” Merlin smirked. “It would be a shame if anything were to happen now to tarnish that purity?”

“Merlin! It’s not like you lasted any longer than I did!”

“Only because I gave in. Unlike you,  _ Sire _ , I am not a virgin. I like men, and you remember my friend? Will? Well he really knew how to pound my ass into submission.”

“Pound your… you said it would just hurt, Merlin!”

“It does, unprepared! I didn’t think you would take the time to prepare me…” Merlin realized he was the one being an idiot for once.

“So, with proper preparation, it feels good?”

“Yes, it does.” Merlin met Arthur’s challenging look with one of his own.

The mood was shattered by a knocking at the door. “I’m sorry to disturb your solitude, Sire, but it is almost time.”

They waited as the Knight left; though exactly who it had been neither knew, and then they looked down at the still soaked bed.

Merlin swallowed hard; he knew that the time had come to know once and for all if Arthur could ever fully accept all of him. Reaching deep into himself, he whispered a few words, and as his eyes glowed golden, the mess vanished.

“Merlin, the old man…” A sudden, exceedingly simple explanation for Merlin’s odd behavior the day before suddenly sprang fully formed into Arthur’s mind.

“What about him?”

“No, never mind.” He decided he didn’t want to know; if he was right, and the old man was Merlin himself, it could ruin everything. He still wanted, in his heart of hearts, to believe that magic could be good, and knowing that Merlin was the one who cast the spell that killed his father would shatter his last hope of that. “Help me get dressed; I have a coronation to attend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
